


You Better Tell Me Right F-ing Now!

by ckwriteastory



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Explicit Language, M/M, Margo's colorful Language, Multi, Other, Pillow Talk, sex puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwriteastory/pseuds/ckwriteastory
Summary: Margo was starting to feel like the third wheel and she was tired of it. Her so called best friends were keeping something from her and she was going to figure it out.





	You Better Tell Me Right F-ing Now!

Margo was starting to feel like the third wheel and she was tired of it. Her so called best friends were keeping something from her and she was going to figure it out. For the last two week she seen them whispering to each other, sharing long secretive looks, and hiding out in their alcove all the time. It wasn’t just the quest, it was more than that. It’s not as if the Fairy Queen could spy on her anymore so she couldn’t figure out why she was on the outs. If some shit was going down, she needs to be aware of it.

Margo burst into Eliot’s bed chambers bright and early to hash out his aloofness.

“Okay bitch! Tell me what’s happening right f-ing now!”

Margo didn’t even think to observe the other body in Eliot’s bed. There was always someone in that ass badger’s bed. Whoever it was would need to leave because they had important things to discuss. That was until the body started to turn and speak, revealing that it was Quentin.

“Really Margo? It’s too early for this,” Quentin mumbled in his would be adorable sleep voice if she weren't so pissed at him.

In complete disbelief and anger Margo could think of nothing to do but stomp her foot and yell, “You two dickwads are fucking and didn’t tell me!”

Eliot tried to explain. “Sorry Bambi we were kind of preoccupied around here lately, this didn’t seem important.”

“Since when is defiling Quentin not one of our top 5 topics to gab about? We used to joke about that all the time.”

Eliot noticed the hurt look in Margo’s eye. She would never admit it, but she hated being left out.

“Come on,” Eliot patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Margo crawled onto the bed laying right between Eliot and Quentin.

“You guys are supposed to tell me when you fuck, that’s what best friends do.”

“Well," Quentin scratched the back of his head, "we’ve kinda been at this for a while really.”

“You two traitorous bitches better tell me everything right now before I start ripping off your balls and start wearing them like that sadistic Fairy Queen.”

“It all started when we went to the past in Fillory to be honest.”

Margo sat up to look at Eliot, “But I stopped you guys.”

“You did,” Eliot nodded “but for some reason we still have memories of living there and being together.”

This clearly needed further explanation. So, they then divulged their entire past life together in Fillory; their relationship, as well as their family. How all of that eventually evolved into them being together in the present. Margo for once didn't make a peep as all 3 laying side by side went back and forth over the details.

After what seemed like 20 minutes of silence from processing the entire ordeal Margo broke the silence with, “Wow. What. A. Mind. Fuck”

“Tell me about it,” Quentin said deadpanly.

Margo turns on her side to completely face Eliot, “So you and ambidextrous Q are together, together?”

“Call me crazy but I think I might love em,” Eliot said with an exaggerated eye roll.

“You sure?” Margo asked a she twirled a lock of Eliot's hair.

“Hey!" Quentin exclaimed. "I’m right here!” Quentin sat up as if to prove his existence. 

Both went on with their conversation. Completely ignoring Quentin as if he'd never spoken.

“If he tickles your fancy I guess I’ll allow it." Margo wags a finger in Eliot's face, "Just no more leaving me out.” She then turns to Quentin finally acknowledging his presence, ”That goes for you too pillow bitter.”

Quentin raises an eyebrow at the particular name call. “The one time we have sex and that's all you can remember?”

Margo shrugs her shoulder, "What? Sometimes I rub one out to the memory."

"Me too girlfriend," Eliot adds.

As if to prove their freakishly close friendship. In sync they land a perfect high-five over Margo's shoulder without looking.

"I can't with you two," with a deep sigh Quentin flops onto his back. 

"Come on Q I know for a fact that you've celebrated many a palm Sunday to Eliot plowing you." Margo said with a wave of the hand.

“You wouldn't know for sure you're just assuming,” Quentin said while blushing deeply.

“Oh no, I know.” Margo’s voice gave the impression that what she said could not be disputed, “That was just too damn hot not to.” 

After laughing at Quentin’s discomfort and formerly being informed on what was going on around her castle Margo felt it was time to go. She kissed Eliot and Quentin goodbye. 

“Alright let me get out of here before the Fairy Queen thinks were in here plotting her death instead of discussing good ol' fashioned fucking.”

“Bye Bambi,” Eliot said with a smile

Before the door closed behind her Margo said without looking back, “See ya later dickbags.”


End file.
